


Brownies

by yaboi_deicide



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Baking, F/F, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 19:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboi_deicide/pseuds/yaboi_deicide
Summary: Midway through the third batch of brownies she’s baked for you, Jaehee realises she’s in love.





	Brownies

**Author's Note:**

> evidently, i am still salty at the lack of romance at jaehee's route. Takes place after the good ending but before the after ending.

Midway through the third batch of brownies she’s baked for you, Jaehee realises she’s in love.

She’s watching the brownies bake in the oven and thinks _whip cream or vanilla ice cream?_ when she remembers the way your eyes fluttered close at the taste of vanilla and chocolate and decides immediately on vanilla ice cream. You were so quietly delighted, all soft smiles and affectionate hand grabs that not three days later, she’s baking the same thing again. The aroma of brownies permeates the air as she runs through several recipes in her mind and thinks, _crème brulee next_ ¸you like vanilla after all. It’s at this point she realises that everything she’s baked, it’s with your face in mind and thinks

_Oh, oh, so it’s that._

Well, that changes things.

Jaehee can't help but watch you closely as you eat the freshly baked brownie. The curve of your lips as they open close around the spoon is mesmerising to watch, as is the sweep of dark eyelashes against your pale skin. Her eyes track the movement of your throat as you swallow and she wants to brush back the loose strand of hair that threatens to dip into the ice cream.

So she does.

You freeze, but lean into the warmth of her palm subconsciously. Hope blooms warm in her chest and she lets herself enjoy the press of your cheek against her hand.

“J-Jaehee?” You blush and it is not the first time Jaehee has thought it cute but now she acknowledges why.

“Everything I’ve baked, I’ve baked for you. I like you,” she says and leans forward slowly. Your eyes widen and your lips are parted slightly. There’s a smear of vanilla ice cream on your lower lip and Jaehee wants to taste it.

“May I kiss you?” The small smile that blooms on your face is the most beautiful thing Jaehee’s ever seen and when you nod, she closes the distance and presses her lips against yours. Eyes closed, all she feels is you. The sticky sweetness of your lips, the fragrance of coffee lingering on your skin, the quiet sound you make when her lips press against yours. Jaehee wants to bake for you and kiss the traces of dessert off you and she is so fiercely glad you're her friend.

When she finally pulls away, she can still taste the vanilla. Her hand remains pressed to your cheek and she’s definitely baking crème brulee next.

You lick your lips and Jaehee leans in for another kiss.


End file.
